The Perfect Christmas
by UnPredictable Prediction
Summary: 4 more days. 3 more days. 2 more days. CHRISTMAS! Starting on December 22nd all the way up until December 25th the students struggle to buy the right gifts and staying in relationship for the PERFECT Christmas. Sorry bad summary! RxR? No flames.
1. Chapter 1 : December 22, 4 More Days

The Perfect Christmas

Chapter 1 : December 22 – 4 More Days

**Hey Everyone!  
It's me! This is a Christmas Special and I'll be uploading everyday until Christmas and on Christmas Morning. If I cancome up with ideas of what to write more about after Christmas Day I'll continue and only if you like it!  
So enjoy!  
OH! And I noticed I always forget to say this :**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**Done! So read and review and tell me what you thought was good or bad! Chapter 6 of Forgotten Love is really short and I apologize for those who like long chapters, but that chapter was important and needed to be short. SORRY!  
Well hope you enjoy!**

Bells rang as two couples walked into the brightly decorated shop. The inside was colored red and white like candycanes and lights of the color green hung across the walls. The walls were covered in candy and christmas stockings. The young brunette reached out of an orange and white candycane that popped out compared to the others.

"Natsume can you buy me this one?" She asked unhooking the candy cane from the wall. She turned to look at him with a playful pleading look.

"How much does it cost?"The crimson eyed boy asked.

"Natsume!!! Why does that matter?! Why can't you just buy something as small as this candy cane for your girlfriend?!" She questioned and she exhaled.

"I'm only joking, Mikan. Here, hand it over." He said as he extended his hand for the candy cane. She placed it in his hand. He walked up to a wall and unhooked a red and white candy cane for him then walked up to the counter where he paid for it, then he handed the red and white one to her.

"Actually… I want yours." Natsume smiled as he unwrapped the candy cane and licked it.

'MY candy cane! You evil!" Mikan grunted. Natsume broke off the other end of her candy cane and handed it to her. She grabbed it, frowning. She poked him on the shoulder with the red and white candy cane.

"It's four days 'til Christmas and yet you still treat me horribly." Mikan kept poking.

"Horribly? Since when?" Natsume questioned.

"Since forever." She laughed, seeing the concern. She pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to go ahead and find some tables for the four of us. You wait for Hotaru and Ruka, ok?"

"Sure, sure." He answered, bored now. He watched as she hurriedly ran then he turned to the shop. He put his hands in his pockets, they were getting really cold. The door openned and out came a raven haired girl with bright purple eyes that shone against her snow pale skin. She was pulling a young blonde blue eyed boy by the hood. In her hands she was holding a ton of multicolored candy canes. Hanging from her mouth was a purple striped candy cane. She stared at Natsume.

"He wouldn't buy me another candy cane." She stated as though answering a question he was asking in his head. Then she dragged Ruka to more stores.

_Well I guess I'm going to go meet Mikan without them._ Natsume thought. He walked down the road and passed by the new shop that just openned up. A sign at the top of the store read "Tenngoku no Yume Shoppe" (Heavenly Dream Shoppe). He peered at the display in the window, then walked away.

The second Mikan noticed Natsume she stood up and waved.

"Natsume! Over here!" She waved. He walked up to the table at the oldest restaurant in Central Town.

"Where's Hotaru and Ruka?" Mikan asked taking a bite of her cake.

"I dunno. Hotaru's dragging him around." Natsume answered after ordering a drink. He looked out the window. The snow was pure white and it fell so slowly. Mikan looked where Natsume was looking.

"Isn't it gorgeous? It's so pretty how the snow falls so slowly and you see the snowflake in motion as it falls to the ground. Winter is such a wonderful season." Mikan smiled at herself. She was in her own world.

"Every season's beautiful to you." He smirked. The waitress set down his candy cane hot chocolate. He took a sip and a piece of Mikan's cake.

"You really have to stop taking my things and eating candy canes." Mikan laughed. Her hair was up in her signature pigtails and her rosy cheeks were rosier from the cold. She wasn't wearing any gloves and you can tell she was frozen even if they were inside and not out. Natsume pushed his hot chocolate toward her and wrapped her fingers around it.

"You know what you really need to do. You need to keep warm. What do you think you're doing not wearing gloves? You'll freeze. Drink it." Natsume said ordering another one for himself.

"Mikan sipped at it, smiling. Natsume had changed so much. He would have temper tantrums and fight over stupid reasons. He still does, not as much though, thankfully.

"So…" Mikan started. Natsume looked up at her once he got his hot chocolate. "What do you want for Christmas, Natsume? I'll get you whatever you want."

"Anything?" Natsume eyed her. She smiled back.

"Anything."

"I want one thousand manga books and an airplane." He responded.

Her face dropped and his solid emotionless face changed to a laughing face.

"I'm joking. I don't' want anything." He wiped away his tears of laughter.

"Liar. I bet you want something." She eyed him, doubtfully.

"Cross my heart. " He said as she made a cross on his chest.

"Your heart's more to the left. What did you get me for Christmas! I wanna know!" She giggled.

"I can't tell you yet." Natsume said putting a finger on his lip. Mikan frowned.

"Are you done drinking? I wanna go look at the giant Christmas Tree. She looked out the window. It was slowly getting dark.  
"The lights will look gorgeous in the dark." She pulled him out of his seat and dropped a couple of rabbits on the table. She dragged him to the Christmas Tree which was in the center of Central ran, dragging him. By the time they reached the Tree it was dark and the Christmas Tree shone so bright she had to cover her eyes at first. Natsume rested his head on the top of Mikan's and held her hads from the back.

"Isn't it pretty?" Mikan whispered.

"You can see this any day until Christmas, why now?" Natsume asked.

"Because we're alone together right now." Mikan answered. Natsume didn't get it at first, then noticed only about 6 more people there.

"Wow. Nobodies here. That's a first." Natsume said. He squeezed Mikan's hands. "How many times have I told you to bring your gloves when we're going out?" Natsume asked then pulled off his gloves and put them on Mikan. Then wrapped his scarf around her. "Stay warm. I can't have you sick on Christmas."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." Mikan smiled. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Isn't this fun! I mean, I can feel the snowflakes on my face as they melt." Mikan squealed happily spinning in circles and circles.

"Uh huh, sure." Natsume shrugged. "How is this fun?" While she was spinning around in her own world, he had set himself down on a bench watching a stupid little girl spin around.

"Because it is!" Mikan stuck her toungue out at him then she ran toward him and gave him a big hug. Natsume, being an emotionless freak he didn't' move.

Mikan smiled.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2 : December 23, 3 More Days

Chapter 2 : December 23 – 3 More Days  
Where the Trouble Begins

**HEY EVERYONE!  
So… here's the next chapter! Read and Review! OH! And tell your friends!  
This one's kinda sad and no the girl is not Luna.  
Well enjoy and wait for tomorrows! It's about the Christmas Ball!  
Check out my other fics too plz!  
~UnPredictable Prediction~  
OH! AND BEFORE I FORGET! **

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I DON'T' OWN KFC EITHER! JUST FELT LIKE SAYING THAT! SORRY THAT WAS RANDOM!  
~Bye~ Bye~**

Mikan was walking through Central Town alone one chilly morning, because Natsume was busy that day. He was going out with Ruka to do some shopping for other students in the class. Mikan dragged her boots along the fluffy snow on the ground. She wore her scarf and Natsume's gloves which she still hadn't returned. They were warm.

"Grrr! I'm so bored without Natsume!" Mikan stomped her feet on the snow. It was getting colder as Christmas neared. "Maybe I'll go buy myself another candy cane." So Mikan walked up to that brightly colored store once again and examined the candy canes. She smiled when she noticed yet another orange striped candy cane. She reached out for it as another hand touched it at the same time as Mikan. Mikan turned to see the face of her cnady cane opponent. It was a girl. She was very pretty. Her hair was was blonde, but an ice blonde, it was really pale for a blonde and her skin was pale like the moon at night. Her eyes were big, bright emeralds. She wore a knee length jacket and boots that went up half her shins. She wore mittens and not gloves and a dark brown berret. She looked about a year younger than Mikan was. The girl backed off.

"I'm so s-sorry. You c-clearly g-got that f-first. I'll go g-get a p-purple one." She stammered as she tried to walk away. Mikan grabbed her wrist.

"It's okay, you can have it! My boyfriend bought me one yesterday." Mikan stretched the candy cane out to her. She grabbed it timidly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem. I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm fifteen. What's your name?" Mikan asked, smiling warmly. She bowed.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Haruhi Higuchi. I'm fourteen." Bingo! Mikan was right! She was younger by a year!

"Do you have money? I could buy that for you if you don't." Mikan offered.

"No, I have enough." Haruhi answered, as she shook her head.

Mikan waited for Haruhi to pay for her candy cane, then they waked out together.

"Dodyou mind if I spend the morning with you? My boyfriend's doing some shopping with his guy friends so I've got nothing to do. Only for the morning, please?" Mikan asked.

"Sure, why not?" Haruhi answered, smiling for the first time Mikan has seen. It was an adorable smile. It warmed her heart like the hot chocolate Natsume gave her yesterday.

For the rest of the morning they went shopping for clothes and then stopped by at the same restaurant that Mikan and Natsume went to the night before. They both ordered candy cane hot chocolate and some cookies. They talked about boys and gifts. They promised to meet at the Christmas Ball, tomorrow. They had chosen such beautiful dresses and shoes. Mikan was going to to introduce her to Hotaru and Ruka and finally her boyfriend, Natsume. They were both really excited and nervous. They talked for such a long time and got to know each other more that when it hit noon, they were upset.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Mikan waved as Haruhi walked off. Then Mikan paused. "Haruhi! WAIT!" Mikan ran up to her. "Before I forget, what type of Alice do you have? I have the Nulliflication Alice."

"I have the Alice to make people feel emotions I want them to feel, but I don't use it because it makes me feel like I'm forcing them to feel happy or sad. I'm guessing you also have a second Alice. I've heard rumors." Haruhi concluded.

"Yeah. It's the Stealing Alice, but I don't use that one that much." Mikan laughed. "Well, just wanted to find out! Thanks! BYE!" Mikan waved. Haruhi ran had promised to go shopping with some other friends. Mikan began dragging her feet along the snow once again. She strolled along the streeet. She stopped when she reached Tenngoku no Yume Shoppe . She looked at the display and noticed a super cute neko necklace for guys. Actually there was also a rabbit one for Ruka, a tangerine one for her and a pig one for Hotaru, because of all the food she eats.

She stood in front of the see-through glass door and found herself staring at her boyfriend, Natsume, kissing, lip to lip Haruhi.


	3. Chapter 3 : December 24, 2 More Days

Chapter 3 : December 24 - 2 More Days  
Liar

**YO! WAZZUP EVERYONE?!  
Hey guys! It's me again and your next chapter! This chapter takes place at the Christmas Ball where she sees Haruhi again. Bet'cha wondering what's gonna happen.  
Well read the story to find out!  
I apologize for the spelling mistakes from the last chapter and I hope there aren't any in this one. I've been in a rush to finish the chapters sorry!**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!  
~UnPredictable Prediction~**

BANG! BANG!

"Mikan! Please let me explain!" Natsume was yelling through the door.

It was 2am and he's been at it for hours. After Mikan caught him kissing another girl. Another girl as in Haruhi, one of Mikan's newest friends. Mikan wasn't sure who she was more mad at, Natsume or Haruhi.

"Just leave me alone. I don't wanna hear it!" Mikan screamed through her tears. She was curled up in the corner of the room farthest from the door. He didn't' give up and kept knocking. "Oh and by the way. We're done!" Mikan screamed her heart tearing apart. The knocking stopped.

"Fine. Don't listen. Just remember, you're not the only one hurt." Were his last words before you heard his footsteps leave the front of her room. She cried all morning and when she tried to sleep all she could think of was the scene that she saw back in Central Town. He was kissing Haruhi and she ran away after realizing what he was doing. Tears forming in her eyes as she heard his voice call her. She whipped off his gloves and threw them at his face then kept running until she reached her room. How long had this been going on? How could she have not noticed?

She felt so heart-broken, but she couldn't find the strength to rip a single picture of Natsume.

By 5 am she found strength to stand. She wobbled over to Hotaru's room. She knocked on the door and when the door opened, standing in front of her was Ruka. She covered her face, well-aware of what she looked like.

"Is Hotaru there?" She asked through sobs.

"Sakura, what happened?" Rukaasked anxious.

"Is Hotaru there?" Mikan asked again. Where was Hotaru in her time of need?

"Not at the moment. She stepped out and asked me to watch her inventions. Why? What happened to you? What's wrong." Ruka asked worried and unsure of what to do.

"I'm okay. If Hotaru's not here, I'll just leave. Sorry and bye." Mikan continued to wobble as she walked back to her room. Ruka watched form Hotaru's room entrance. Mikan held onto the wall for support. She was a mess and she knew it. It couldn't have happened on a better day. It was Christmas Eve, the day of the Christmas Ball.

She was promised herself a couple of days ago that no matter what she was going to the Christmas Ball. Why the hell did she make that promise? Well she was skipping school for the day, for sure. When she made it to her room, she noticed that she forgot to close the door. She walked in to find Natsume sitting on her bed.

"Look at you, you're a mess." Natsume said, concerned.

"What the hell are you doing in my room. Get out! GET OUT!" Mikan screamed. "I'm not a mess! I'm fine WITHOUT you!"

Natsume stood up and took a step closer to her.

"You're fine, huh. Did you even look at yourself? You haven't even heard my side of the story." Natsume said, now standing in front of her.

"I don't need to hear it! Get out! I saw and heard enough!" Mikan sobbed. He stepped out of her room and she slam the door behind him. She slid down the door, her back flat against it. She was crying.

_I am a mess. I've got to fix myself up before the Christmas Ball and prove to him. _She thought.

She went out during school hours to buy a new dress. She wasn't going to wear the same dress as Haruhi, not after what she did to her. Her new dress was pure white. It skimed her knees and was very flowy. The sleeves of her dress reached her elbows. She bought white flats that matched her dress. She also bought the tangerine neckless she saw the day before. She had straightened up enough to go to the ball.

It was about 2 pm when she got home and class going to end any minute. She ran to her room before class ended. She got to her room on time and started getting ready. She was going to show Natsume that he made a huge mistake to go and date someone else while he was dating her. She slipped her dress on then she put on her shoes. She ripped off the necklace around her neck that Natsume had given her for her birthday and replaced it with the tangerine necklace she bought that day. She applied little makeup. She patted snow white powdered on her cheek bones to give it a glow. When she was done, she looked beautiful. She was proud of herself. She was going to show him.

She stepped of her room looking like a gorgeous snowflake. Her hair was out of it's pigtails and was curled at the ends. She wore a simple blue snowflake pin.

Natsume stepped out of his room wearing a tux top and jeans. When he noticed her he practically choked. Mikan smile triumphantly. He did wrong to cheat on her and she was proving it to him.

"Mikan?" Natsume coughed. He was surprised alright.

"What." She said more than asked. She was still downright angry with him and he deserved to be hated by her.

He didn't answer. He just stared blankly.

"If you don't have anything to say, I'm leaving." And she walked off

When Mikan walked into the ballroom she gasped, but everyone gasped at the sight of her. She was gorgeous beyond compare. The ballroom was decorated with candy canes and snowflakes. In the middle was a large Christmas Tree like the one in Central Town that night. She choked her tears down and went to get some punch. At the table she saw Haruhi. Mikan ignored her. Through the corner of her eye she noticed Haruhi slowly edge closer. When Haruhi was a close and Mikan could bear. Mikan turned around and started to walk away with her punch.

"Mikan! Wait!" Haruhi grabbed Mikan's wrist. Mikan shrugged it off.

"What?!" Mikan asked, anger rising. Just looking at her made Mikan want to pull Haruhi's hair.

"You d-don't get it. What h-happened isn't was you t-think." Haruhi started, stuttering.

"Whatever. Like I told Natsume, I don't wanna hear." Mikan ran away. She didn't feel like looking at any of them. She ran out of the ballroom and without knowing where she was running she found herself under a sakura tree – they're sakura tree. She was leaning against the tree her eyes were closed and she thought of the memories of her and Natsume here, then they're first kiss and her heart ached. She wanted to throw away those memories, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. She wrapped her arms around her knees and lay her head on top. She silently cried.

"Hey Mikan." She looked up and saw Hotaru. She was dressed in a lavender purple dress. It was the same style as Mikan's, but had a more playful tone. It was striped lavender purple and white to give off the candy cane look. She sat down next to mikan and Mikan lay her head on Hotaru's shoulder.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked, looking up at the sakura petals falling.

"I caught Natsume kissing another girl." Mikan answered, tears still silently streaming down her face.

"So, forget about him. You don't deserve someone who doesn't thinkyou is enough and goes around looking for more. I can't fight Natsume, but I can send that girl to hell if it'll help?" Hotaru laughed and Mikan slowly laughed too, they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

Hotaru stood up.

"C'mon. Let's go back in. You can forget that jerk and dance with me and Ruka and all the other boys and girls in our class." Hotaru smiled extending her hand out to Mikan. Mikan took and walked into the ballroom proudly with Hotaru. They danced and laughed and Mikan forgot about all her worries and sufferings. Then Hotaru stopped dancing.

"Mind if I take over?" A voice so familiar to Mikan asked Hotaru. Hotaru glared at Natsume then let go of my hands. He took over squeezing her hands tightly so she couldn't run.

"Let go of me." Mikan hissed. "I don't want to hear and I definitly don't want you touching me."

Natsume didn't let go.

"Give me one dance, cuz I know you won't hear me out." Natsume whispered back, his grip loosening. Mikan couldn't help, but want to dance with him even after what he did. She tried to give him a glare, but it wasn't a full glare.

"One dance." Natsume tried to choke down his laughter. Mikan looked away. When the dance ended, Mikan pushed herself out of Natsume's grasp.

"The dance is over." Mikan walked around him and ran out of the ballroom. Why did she feel like she made a mistake in dumping him? She ran to her room, shut the door, kicked off her shoes and threw herself onto her bed. She sobbed into her pillow her make-up screwing up her face and pillow, but she didn't care. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do or how to react the next time she'd see Natsume or Haruhi. What would she say? Was she really mad?

Somewhere between these sobs, Mikan fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 : December 24, Today's the Day

Chapter 4 : December 25, Today's the Day

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
I'm off to my aunt's for Christmas, so I don't have much time to upload.  
Anyways, if you liked the fanfic, I might continue starting December 27, but let me know.  
Read and Review and let me know if I should continue.**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy~**

**~UnPredictable Prediction~**

All the girls were over at Permy, Sumire's, place including Mikan. They were discussing how this girl didn't deserve to go to the ball with that guy and were planning on having a sleepover at Anna's place that night. Everyone decided to go, Mikan stayed quiet. Everyone's head turned to her.

"So are you coming or what?" Permy asked.

Mikan thought of the offer. She's been off lately. She deserved to have a girl's night in with her girlfriends. Mikan smiled slightly.

"Sure, I'll come."

All the girls cheered and then started planning on what they were doing first. Mikan stood up. All the girls looked up at her.

"I'm going to start getting ready." She said as she was about to walked out of the room.

"Okay, but it's 6:45 right now, be at my place no later than 8, k?" Anna asked, before Mikan left. Mikan nodded then stepped out of the room.

She closed the door behind her and walked to her room. She passed by Natsume on the way. He ignored her. Her heart was aching, was last night a dream? Her dance with Natsume. She probably deserved it after acting so coldly toward him the WHOLE time.

She ran to her room threw her PJ's into a bag. She had to get used to it. He was no longer her boyfriend. She packed, chocking back her tears as her heart swelled. When she finished packing she decided to sit down before going to Anna's room, the her phone beeped that she got a text.

_Mikan._

_Meet me at the Christmas Tree in Central Town. It's important. Hurry, it's cold._

_Hotaru_

Mikan looked down at her watch. It was 7:30 pm and it was really dark. Mikan shrugged on her jaket and rushed to Central Town. What was so important, so late at night? Maybe she got hurt? At that thought she ran faster. It was snowing gently and the ground wasn't icy so it made it easier for Mikan to get to Central Town.

Her face was frozen from her her frozen tears that were plastered on her face. It was cold and she forgot her gloves again. If Natsume was runnign with her, he'd have given her his. Her cheeks were stained with tears. She wiped then with her sleeve, she couldn't have Hotaru see her crying, she was ugly that way.

When she reached the tree, there was a sleigh in front of the tree. She had never seen it before and inside the sleigh was Natsume. He smiled.

"Where's Hotaru?!" Mikan practically yelled, out of breath and worried. Natsume put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a purple cell phone that could only belong to Hotaru. Mikan's first thought was that Natsume had trapped her in the phone, but she realized that never could happened. Before she could ask what he was doing with her phone, he spoke.

"She lent it to me so I could lure you here." He answered, reading the question off her face. He stepped out of the sleigh, standing in front of her. For the first time she noticed his sweet pepermint scent and how gorgeous his crimson red eyes were when they smiled at her. She couldn't look at him, he wasn't hers anymore. She placed her hand on the phone and took it from him.

"Since Hotaru's not here, I'm leaving. And I'll return the phone." Mikan turned around, starting to walk off before he noticed the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It was a mistletoe." He shouted out to her.

She turned around as a tear rolled down her face.

"What?" Mikan gasped, trying to keep from bursting into tears on the spot.

"Me and that girl were under a mistletoe." Natsume answered as he edged closer to her. "I wasn't cheating on y-"

Mikan's arms were wrapped around his body as she cried into this chest. He hugged back.

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I'm sorry, that I didn't listen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mikan cried. She wanted to say for him to come back, but how could he?

"It's okay, Mikan. Will you still be my girlfriend?" He asked and caught her by surprise. There was a pause and she looked up at him smiling tears rolling down her face.

"Yes! Yes!"She answered, whispering she was sorry. "I don't wanna fight anymore, but I just wanna ask. Why'd you kiss her? You didn't have to." Mikan asked nervously, scared she triggered his bad side, but he just wiped her tears and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Because, they wouldn't let me buy this for you if I didn't." Natsume answered, pulling out a box from his jacket. He opened the box and gently took out the neckless that was in the box and put it around Mikan's neck. She looked down to find a little tangerine orange hanging from the chain.

She looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"I love it."

"And these are for you, too." He said giving her his gloves. "You always forget don't you!" He squeezed her hand to warm them, then slipped her hands into the gloves.

"Thank you." Was all Mikan could say. " I love you."

Natsume bent down and kissed. He gently pressed his lips onto her and gently kissed her. She kissed back. Then she pulled away.

"I-I-I didn't buy you a gift, I'm sorry Natsume."Mikan started crying again. Natsume kissed her again.

"That'll be my gift." He smiled. Mikan hugged him.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered, smiling.

"I love you too."


End file.
